Casey
by get-it-on65
Summary: Casey, you get the picture, I am here to save him, hehe, Francesca's to the rescue! Rated T due to sexual violence, abuse and bullying, Pls read, and hopefully review :)
1. How We Met

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Faculty characters or Casey Connor...blah, blah, blah, but I do own Francesca, as she is me, hehe.

Basically, I like Casey and I get to be in this story and help poor Casey. Sorry no aliens, just Casey and co, but no aliens. But it should be interesting so pls read on! This is basically just for fun, and I won't be putting all my hard work and good grammar and stuff into it! But it will still be interesting I assure you!

Oh and anything I say relating to me, and my character who is me, is true. **x**

* * *

**Casey**

* * *

_Chapter 1: How we met..._

* * *

"No...no…not the pole" Casey begged, as he was rammed into the school flagpole, legs open.

He was so sick of it, every day…morning…afternoon - it didn't matter; they would always find him and hurt him. It was probably the only reason he was born. To be their tortured little slave. 'Do this Casey, do that...we're gonna beat the crap outta you even if you do what we want, but maybe not so much as if you don't' – So what's the point...

"Please..." BANG!...again

The evil minded Jocks drop him and walk off laughing to each other as two popular bitches walk past him.

"What a loser" one of the airheads state obnoxiously.

Casey sighs, and just lies there for a few moments,. It's just another normal Herrington high day for him. He's had thoughts about running away from this place, his parents making sure he couldn't move schools, heck, they were probably just as mean to him as they were - the jocks, the popular girls, even the Goths, Mosha's and other geeks were too much above him to give a shit. So why bother. He'd had thoughts about committing suicide, only he always had a feeling that somehow if he waited long enough, life would improve…and things might change.

Suddenly his nose starts to bleed, the delayed result of being hit in the face earlier that morning.

"Oh, shit" he mumbles meekly.

He shuffles into the school building trying his hardest not to bump into any of 'those' people who hated him, which was quite difficult, as the school was overcrowded with morons.

He made it to the toilettes without being stopped, and so, began to tend to his bloody nose. He was alone in there for a little while, and that's exactly how he liked it. Being alone. Most people don't like silence. Like when you're doing your homework, with the TV on, seemingly more comforting. Casey liked the silence though…it was the only time he could be at peace, when no one else was around. Of course nothing went his way for long, and after about 10 minutes a couple of guys entered the toilettes. One was kind of tall, blonde straggly hair sprawled across his forehead. The other was the school's biggest jerk, oh sorry, jock, they went by the name, Marc and Gabe. Marc was new to Herrington high and no one really knew what kind of a profile he possessed.

Casey wasn't surprised to see them; In fact he would have screamed at himself for being so stupid as for staying there for so long if they weren't staring right at him. Gabe had one of his evil looks on today, nothing new; he knew that look all too well. He was expecting to get beat, but instead Gabe and Marc started whispering something to each other. He couldn't quite figure out what they were saying.

Unexpectedly Marc calls Casey over to him. He knew it was a trick, but they were blocking the door way anyway, and there was nothing he'd be able to do no matter what they were planning, however he still hesitated.

"Why?" he asked conscientiously.

BRING, BRING, BRING The Bell went just then.

"I just wanna talk to ya, c'mon, I won't bite" his face bears an odd half grin, and two raised eyebrows.

Casey could feel his heart beating faster, faster, faster. Why couldn't they just get it over and done with? Why did they have to tease him, mess with his head? Why couldn't they just beat him up and then leave him alone? He hated not knowing what was happening; at least if he were being beaten up he knew what was happening.

He felt his foot push forwards and then the other one follow it. With each step he drew nearer to them, and with each step his heart thumped louder and harder against his chest. Who was this Marc guy, and what was he planning to do to? Casey finally arrived about a metre away from Marc, Gabe somehow ended up behind him. He gulped.

"So...what did you want?" he asked looking up at Marc and trying not to sound like he was asking for trouble.

Marc looked down at the younger boy with pale innocence eyes, and a small fragile frame. He was in the year below him. Marc smiles. That's when he knew, that's when he knew that Marc was definitely on Gabe's side. He gave him this sly smile, which kind of confused him and scared him at the same time.

For some unknown reason to Casey after a few seconds, Marc grabbed him by the hair and dragged him up towards his face. He tried to pull himself out of his grip, but he was too weak to take the guy on.

"Puff" he states, lifting Casey's whole body off of the ground by his hair, with both hands.

How strong was this guy? Casey struggled in the air, trying to block out the unbearable pain surging through his head.

"Stop, please…" he moaned.

"Okay" Marc said.

He dropped him to the ground, but instead of leaving him there he dropped to the ground as well…right beside Casey, who, still trying to get over what had just happened was struggling to get up. He saw Marc beside him, just lying there, as though waiting for something. This really scared him. He looked up at Gabe, with his tear smeared face. His nose was bleeding once again.

Suddenly Marc pulled Casey towards him; he struggled again but was too weak for Marc's grip. Scarily he pulled Casey into a kiss. Casey tried to pull away, but Marc's hold on his face was too strong. He tried to scream but his cries were muffled out by Marc's tongue being forced into his mouth. Marc's hand somehow made its way up and down Casey's leg. He kicks out, trying to get Marc off of him, his whimpers barely audible. Then suddenly he pushes his hand down Casey's jeans, while letting go of his face. He struggles as hard as he ever had and finally pries Marc off of him. He lashed out. Scratching Marc on the face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT GAY BECAUSE YOU ARE! You can't do this to me…" he screamed, tears streaking his face, and then he ran out of the toilettes, and into the isolated hallways of Herrington high.

Both the two guys burst out laughing as they listened to the sound of him descending through the hallways, his footsteps echoing. There was no way Casey was gay. If anything it was impossible, he despised guys so much by now, even though he was one himself. All they ever did was hurt him. He runs out of the school building. He just couldn't stop the tears and if he wanted to survive the school day, he couldn't let all the people who bullied him see him like this. He wouldn't stand a chance.

That's when he first saw me. Right after the erm...assault…he was so upset. I remember his fearful, pain filled eyes; an entrancing mixture of blues, intense and innocent. They almost made me want to cry myself. My name is Francesca by the way. I'm from Manchester, Manchester in England I mean. I hated that place. So rough, people always getting beaten up, you couldn't look in any direction without getting beaten up. And then I come here and the first person I see seems to have been beaten up. And it makes me just wanna cry.

"Are you alright?" I ask as sympathetic as I can. He looks so lonely and afraid, like a lost pup. I just wanna take him home and hug him and make him feel better. He looks so damn scared. I wonder what could possibly have happened to him.

He doesn't reply. He must be in a kind of shock.

"Do you need any help?" He looks about my age, about fifteen or sixteen.

"Erm...Err..." He still can't get the words out.

I speak again. "I don't really know my way around the school but, do you want me to come to the school nurse or something with you, you look pretty roughed up?"

"Erm..."

He just stands there. I think he's struggling with what to do, whether to stay here or run off somewhere else.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

Oddly enough he nods. Looks like he's not too proud to admit when he needs help. He looks like he's been through something terrible. Poor guy. He really is shocked. I don't exactly know why. People walk past, ignoring him. I even see one girl throw him a dirty look. Can it be that no one has been nice enough to even try and help him? How cruel is this new place I've come to. He can't be that invisible.

"Erm...come on then" I say as cheerfully as I can.

I don't know why but I have a real big urge to make him feel just an ounce of happiness, never mind an ounce, I want to make him really smile. Casey. My first friend in this new country. I look into those big blue eyes of his. He doesn't seem as afraid as he was before. His lips don't curve to tell me he's happier, but something in his eyes tell me he doesn't feel as devastated.

He looks a little weak at the knees, like he's going to collapse. I walk towards him quickly.

"I think you need a bit of help," I say.

I put his arms over my shoulder, and mine at his waist to help support him; gosh he looks so weak and ill and pale.

"C'mon, let's get you to a nurse."

I guide him into the school.

"Err...so where's the school nurses office?" I ask while looking up and down the corridor.

He looks up at me with tired eyes. For a moment he looks like he's gonna say something, but he just points down the corridor to where we need to go.

"Yep, right" I reply to his actions.

Is he ever gonna say anything?

We turn a corner. Suddenly bumping into two guys; Marc and Gabe.

"Well, well, well" Gabe says. "What have we got here?"

I look at them for a second and then back at Casey. I still don't know his name when this is happening, but seeing as I'm telling you this from a day or two later, I know already.

As I was saying, I look back to Casey. His eyes are so filled with fright again. They dart from Gabe to Marc to me and then to down the corridor.

Gabe comes around me, he won't keep his eyes away from me and it's kinda scary.

"C'mon, let's get you to the nurse" I state, ignoring the two weirdo's staring at us. But what was really freaky was the way Marc kept on staring at Casey the way he did. Casey is shaking really badly, I can feel it as he leans back a little into my arm, almost so that it's too hard to hold him up.

I lead him down the corridor. Listening to the sounds behind me in case one of them freaks comes back. I can feel their eyes glued to us as we turn the corner at the end of the corridor.

"Shit man, who were those guys? They freaked the hell outta me, and it don't look like it was just me they freaked out." I say, nervously but kinda calmly at the same time.

Casey doesn't say anything. He still just looks up at me, without saying a word.

"Please, just tell me your name at least" I almost beg.

He stares at me for a moment. "I don't wanna say the wrong thing" he suddenly says, a wave of fear hangs in his voice.

"I just wanna know your name" I say "What ever you say wont be wrong, why would it?"

He sighs and looks down towards the floor. "Because I'm used to everyone thinking, saying I'm wrong, I'm not used to being treated like everyone else. It scares me."

That just depresses the hell out of me. Poor guy I think to myself again. "You shouldn't be used to being treated lower than others, its not fair" I pause for a second, I just wanna go around the school and punch everyone who ever hurt this boy. Deep down, I know I'm too much of a coward to really do it...but if push came to shove, I'm pretty sure I'd defend him. I shake my head at how cruel the world is.

"What's your name?" I ask again.

"Casey" he replies.

"Casey, huh? Nice name" I smile as agreeably as I can, considering the circumstances. "Well, Case, you don't mind if I call ya that do ya?"

He shakes his head.

"Well, Case..." I begin again. "...Don't you worry about saying the wrong thing, or being ignored, or treated wrongly by me." I pause once more for a short moment. "You know what…you're the first friend I've ever made in America, I'd like it to stay that way, if ya don't mind of course?"

For the first time since I've been around him he smiles and I can't help but smile too. He has such a beautiful smile. I don't think many people get to see it though. He looks down to the ground and back up at me a few times, trying to hide the smile. I think he's shy or something like that. He almost collapses again, but he just starts laughing, and then for some weird unknown to me, reason I start laughing too, and so…we're both laughing for no reason and its crazy when you think about it. We just keep laughing. If anyone goes past they'll think we're mad. He starts to cough and I stop laughing.

"You okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." he answers

"I think we better get back to going to the nurses office" I say.

When we finally get to the nurses office, the nurse comes out just as we get to the door. We almost bump into her.

"Oh, what's wrong with you today then, Casey" she says not so enthusiastic. I don't like the tone in her voice. She should be more concerned than this. Casey looks down again.

"I think he was attacked. He seems quite badly hurt. You know…you should expel the people who did this to him, they have to be monsters (I would go for something a little more tactile like 'Absolute Fing Bastards, but hey, what you gonna do) to hurt him like this. I'm sure this can't be the first time something like this has happened." I finish, getting more frustrated as I go on.

"Well, come through then Casey" she says like she hasn't even heard what I just said.

"Can I come...he seems kinda scared, I don't think he want to be alone."

"And just who might you be?" she asks impatiently.

"My name is Francesca, I'm new here, but I just made friends with Casey. Please, just let me go with him." My hand automatically grips a small handful of his T Shirt.

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't you be getting to class..."

"No. why are you ignoring what I'm saying, don't you care that he doesn't want to be alone" I say. I really am getting angry by now.

Suddenly Casey interrupts. "It's ok Francesca, I'll see you later" he says. He's pleading with me, using those puppy dog eyes of his as a brainwashing device, and eventually, I give in. I wish hadn't though.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

He nods. "Alright, see you later then, hope you feel better soon," I say. Man, I feel pathetic when I say that. I feel like I'm abandoning him, even though he wants me to go. So I go. I say goodbye, and watch him go in there, and then I go. Casey, nice name, don't ya think so?

* * *

**Lol - Haven't got a clue why I wrote this, just felt like it, pls review, want more tell me in review, Thanx, luv, Cesca, x Casey da cutest character ever...**

* * *


	2. Go before she's back

**

* * *

**

**Previously on 'Casey' –**

**

* * *

...He nods. "Alright, see you later then, hope you feel better soon" I say. Man, I feel pathetic when I say that. I feel like I'm abandoning him, even though he wants me to go. So I go. I say goodbye, and watch him go in there, and then I go. Casey, nice name, don't ya think so?... **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Go before she's back…

* * *

_

Class finishes and the first thing I think of is to go and find Casey. I wonder if he'll still be at the nurse's office. As I reach there, the nurse passes by me. I don't think she noticed me. Odd. The nurses' office door is sealed shut. I go towards the door, and knock. I wait, but I can't hear anything. I figure he must have gone, but something tells me to check the room anyhow. So I lye my palm on the doorknob and push door and it creeps open slightly. Everyone seems to have gone outside the school building by now. It's break, and no one wants to be inside. I always wanted to stay inside at break back home. Avoid the chases and competition.

I poke my head through the doorway, and look around. A whimpering sound catches my breath and my heart almost stops when I can see Casey crouched in a corner, crying.

"Casey! What the hell happened?" I ask worried as hell, as I race over to him, dropping at his side.

It feels unreal. I hardly know this boy, but I hardly knew the 12-year-old kid on my skiing trip with school, but I helped him when his, obnoxious roommates were bullying him, but that was nothing compared to this. Casey tries to stop crying, but I can see him visibly shaking hazily, and then he can't hold it in any longer and another sob escapes his throat. Why is all this shit happening to this innocent boy? My hands jerk around, and its clear I'm shaking too, and very unclear of what to do. He somehow forces a few words.

"G, Go, She'll, b...before she c, c, co..."He begins to cry again.

"Casey, what did she do to you?" I say, trying to hold back tears.

You don't need to know someone to cry for them. I learnt that the hard way. A small boy, only 5 years old…I cried for him…as he lay on the ground dead, and the person that caused it all speeding away…caring only for his future. He'd already taken this child's future…why should he have one? I feel so helpless. I wish he would just tell me what happened. Suddenly there are loud voices coming from outside the door. Casey is breathing really heavily. It seems to be a man and women talking.

"Go" Casey states quickly. He pushes me towards a closet and the doorknob begins to turn. He pushes me inside and just about closes it before they enter the room.

"No" I whisper, but for some reason I wait anyway.

Casey's still out there, I have an urge to just jump out, but Casey looks back through the blinds of the closet door, his eyes telling me not to move. I'll probably make things worse, and give them time to come up with a story, if I come out now…we can tell the police later. But if they try anything, I'll come out I swear.

"Well, well, well, Casey what are you trying to do? Hide from us in the closet" A man's voice says. He sounds like he's in his mid thirties.

I can hear Casey sniffing and trying to hold back tears.

"Casey, you still crying? You're pathetic you know that" It's Nurse Harper.

How can she be so cruel? I hate the way they say his name.

"Ya know Casey I don't know why you are crying about our little...", he pauses and winks at him, before continuing "…games, why can't you just enjoy it" the eeriness in his voice evidently scaring the both of us.

Oh My Gosh, he can't mean what I think he means. I dare to look through the gap in the closet door. The man is quite tall, he has brown hair and is wearing a grey t-shirt and blue shorts, and he has a whistle around his neck.

He walks towards Casey, who begins to back up into the wall, as far as he could possibly go. He rests a hand on his head and he trembles all over. He kneels down beside him and moves his hand down to his cheek.

"Why was a pretty little thing like you born a male?" he says.

Casey turns his face away, as though he fears this man will tear it off.

"Please..." he begins.

"Shhh..." the man starts. "We've had enough of you today…I love it when you struggle."

Casey lets out another sob. That's it; I need to help him.

"Now go," says the man. "Oh and Casey, remember no telling anyone of our little…sessions"

He always pauses before his last word. I hate it, I truly do. Oh…If I go now, I'll make it worse, they'll know someone knows. Casey shuffles towards the door, I can see him limping as he does. I don't know if that's because of him being beaten up, or something those perverts have done. How am I going to get out of here? I'm just gonna stay here until they go out of the room.

"You have fun?" The man says

"Yeah, the kid is so gullible, always getting beaten up, a real loner" Nurse Harper says

"I know, and his father seemed quite hard nosed when I met him at the parent meetings, he gets trampled on by all the boys in my P.E. class, he's a real joke...good for a fk though" the man says laughing.

Oh Gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh…I can't fking believe this school, poor Casey, I can't believe all these things, how can they do all this to him? They can't have done this to him before, otherwise he would be too terrified to go any where near the nurses office, wouldn't he? A P.E. teacher, he's the P.E. teacher. I almost fall backwards in the closet…this is all too much to take in. I didn't think this could go on…so many people.

"Next time you wanna play with little Casey, come and get me, I'll play too. Okay?" the P.E. teacher says

"Definitely" Nurse Harper states, with a smirk.

Then he walks out of the room. Nurse Harper stands around for a few minutes, then grabs her bag and walks out. I make sure its safe to come out, and then climb out of the closet and head towards the door. An old coffee mug staines the table surface, by the door, I don't know why it catches my eyes. Maybe its because its such a grown up drink. it reminds me that these people are grown ups doing this to Casey, and that shocks me even more. I make it outside, closing the door behind me fast, incase anyone sees me. Now I have to find Casey.

Deep down, I don't know what to do. Deep down I'm as shocked as anything. Beaten up by all the kids in his PE class as well…grrrr…I feel so, I don't know,I just feel so...grrr...if that explains anything at all, but I just wish none of these things would happen. That's a stupid wish though, these things happen all the time…but to this extent? And even worse. I suppose some people are really unlucky. It makes me feel really lucky in a way, but I don't feel very positive at the moment. I think you can understand why.

I wander around the school looking for Casey. I figure one place someone might go to get away from everyone is the toilettes and that means going into the boys toilettes. It also means finding it.

"Excuse me, I'm new here, could ya tell me where the toilettes are?" I ask some guy that looks quite harmless.

"Erm, sure, I'll show you," he says, gesturing for me to follow him.

"Oh, thank you" I say. So there are regular, sane people in this school apart from Casey.

He rolls up his long blue sweater sleeves, as he starts walking in the opposite direction to where I had been going. I follow him and pass a few biology and Chemistry classrooms on the way. It seems the toilettes weren't very far away from where I'd been anyhow. He stops suddenly, and points. I look up. Shit. There's the girls toilettes…but where is the guys? I look around a few times, but it seems the guys toilettes are no where near the girls.

"Where are you from?" The guy asks me.

"Oh, England, Manchester'" I reply, noticing he's still standing there.

"You don't sound very posh." he says.

I'd laugh if I didn't feel so bad about Casey. I have to find him.

"Well, only a small percentage of British people are posh darlin, learn ya geography" I say, nudging his shoulder with my fist playfully.

"Anyway..." I say, "...Thanks for the help, see ya around mate"

"Bye" he says and then leaves.

'See ya around mate'. Oh yeah I really fit in.

I have to find the guys toilettes; they can't be that far away...YES, there it is, by the staircase. What am I gonna do? Okay, if anyone asks, I'm just lookin' for a friend…which I am. Man, I aint been in a guys toilette since my first year of high school when I was 11, I accidentally walked into the wrong toilette, cause' the door was wide open, and no one was going in there, I knew once a guy walked past me from the stall and out the door...hmmm...funny when I look back.

Here I go. I walk through the door, and there doesn't seem to be anyone there. I swear I think I need to hold my nose. If Casey is in here, he needs a gas mask.

"Casey...Case are you in here"

There's no reply.

"Casey, if you are here, please tell me, I've been looking all over the school for you, please say something, hey I'm even venturing into here for ya, that says a lot right?" I sigh.

I just want to help him. I know it can't be easy for him though. How could I ever know the pain he's been through?

"Casey I just wanna be your friend" I say, sighing again.

There is only silence. I guess he's not here.

"Really?" There's his voice. It sounds painfully quiet.

"Casey, Oh my gosh, thank god. Where are you?" I ask, looking down the cubicle of toilettes.

I hear him unlock his toilette door, and slide the door open. He slowly limps out and looks up at me, with more teary blue eyes, around them all I see is a sore reddish colour, like he's been rubbing them too much.

"Oh" I sigh gently. I know I've only known this kid for 2 hours, but I feel a strong need to comfort him.

I walk up to him slowing in pace as I get closer. When I do, I find myself hugging him. I know I shouldn't. He doesn't know me, I'll probably scare him, but I have to. He flinches as I loosely rap my arms around him.

"Don't be afraid of me Casey, I wouldn't try and hurt you...you have to tell someone about what those perverts did to you" I say, backing away a little.

Casey looks towards the ground and then he leans against the wall, and slides into a sitting position on the floor. I follow and sit next to him.

"Why is everyone so mean to you? You're harmless, you're a good person, I think you are anyhow." I ask.

He looks up at me again.

"Exactly, I'm harmless, I'm weak" he says, wiping at his eyes.

"Look at me, I'm crying my eyes out, I'm just pathetic"

I have to interrupt him on that note.

"Look at me" I say, "You are not pathetic, they are pathetic, just cause they're older or they're born with a bit more muscle does not mean they have the right to treat this way, they're the ones who are pathetic, you're the strong one for surviving all these idiots. There's so many of them always getting at you, fkin Hell, I'd be crying all the time, if I had to go through what you do." I pause for a second.

"Ya know, at my old school, in Britain, I got beat up once, only once, but it can still effect you pretty damn well, and it shook me up, the fact that I could just be attacked on the street for no reason and end up in hospital, now I can't imagine how much strength you must have to get up everyday and face what I went through just once, over and over again, if you ask me who I think the strongest person in this school is, I'd have to say you, I swear, I'm not lying to you Casey" I finish

He's staring at me, like he's seen something he's never seen before. Like he finally understands I would never hurt him, like he finally understands me.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Casey says.

I can see it in his face that he really is sorry, for something he never even knew about. Gosh he's so sweet.

"No Case, I'm sorry you had to go through what you have all this time, and hey, I'm over it, but it'll never stop until you tell someone...before you tell me how it'll make things worse, I have to tell you one last thing, the bravest thing you can do is put an end to it all, no matter how scared you are, it'll never go away unless you try...I mean, I thought it would make things worse if I told on the person who beat me up, she went to my school...but I told on her, turned out she had never been charged for anything, everyone always got afraid and never told anyone, so she thought she could get away with it over and over again, but ya know what once the police charged her, I mean she didn't get sent anywhere, but I never saw her again, and her gang stopped hanging around on the street, and people, well I heard she didn't do much beating up after that." I stop.

I've been talking for so long I don't know if I've gone a little off track.

"Francesca?" Casey says.

"Yer?" I say

"I feel so ashamed of what they did to me though, my parents, they wouldn't believe me," he says.

I sigh.

"Think about what those two can do, they'll not only keep doing it to you, but they'll do it to others, I'll come with you, and this time I wont let you out of my sight, these teachers are pretty shady. In fact no…lets go the police, I'll talk to your parents, tell them exactly what I saw."

"NO!" he says quite loudly, startling me a little. "I just, I don't want them to know. Please just, just promise me you wont tell anyone"

"Oh, Case...I, I can't, please don't make me choose, I don't want you to suffer..."

"Promise me, or I'll never talk to you again."

"I can't, I can't…I'd rather you we're saved and could never talk to me again, than suffer…"

"Please…promise me…or, or I'll kill myself" he says, urgency in his voice.

"You, you wouldn't do such a thing…" I say, shocked and fearful.

He pulls his drags his bag from the side of him, and rummages through it for a moment.

"What are you doing?" I say, confusedly.

He suddenly turns, a small blade in his hand. He pulls his sleeve up, and extends his arm out in front of him, hovering the blade above it.

"No!" I almost cry out.

I reach for the blade myself, and try to knock it out of his hand.

"I have more at home" he says, not angry but in a pleading manner. "If you tell someone…they'll just laugh. They won't do anything. Trust me, my life sucks. And, and if you tell I will kill myself, I will. I want you to be my friend so bad…please don't tell anyone. Just be here."

"But Casey, people can go to prison for the things these people have done to you…you must know that?" I plead.

"Yes…I know, but everyone's against me, trust me they'll say I'm making it up."

"But I'm here. I can tell them the truth!"

"Francesca…please, just be my friend" his eyes water a little more.

"That's what I'm trying to be though…" he's still staring…"Okay…but I'm staying with you as much as I can, so I can protect you…no one will do anything with me around with you, right?"

"I doubt it…I wouldn't put your hopes up though." He raises his eyebrows a little, and then concentrates on the toilettes stall door in front of him.

"Alright…" I sigh. "…But, but if it gets real bad…what am I saying? It is real bad…but if they try anything again, those teachers, you have to promise me you'll go tell the police straight away"

"They wont, they wont, I'll stay away from those bullies as much as I can, and the teachers, I'll make sure they don't get me..."

"I'm not gonna let you outta my sight, ya hear, you come find me, I'll make sure those bastards don't hurt you, any of em..."

"So, so you promise?" he asks pleading with me with his eyes again.

I sigh again. "Okay, I, I promise" I force a smile. "You promise?"

Casey nods. "I promise." He smiles. "We all promise." He jokes.

I let my smile grow a little, and exhale deeply, resting my back against the wall.

"Francesca..." Casey says

"You, can call me Cesca if you want, kinda my nick name" I say awkwardly.

"Okay, Cesca" he smiles. "You...you're the nicest person I've ever met, I don't mean to be sentimental or anything like that, I just need to tell you, or ask you, to…please don't become like everyone else, don't abandon me, become one of them" I can feel him squeezing my arm slightly. He's scared. Not of anyone, but of what might be.

"Case, you don't need to worry about me turning into one of them. I see you as the only sane person in this school, how in the world could I ever turn against you?" I say honestly.

Suddenly he reaches over and hugs me.

"You're the best friend I've ever had," he says still clinging onto me tightly. "Even if you weren't the only friend I've ever had"

That last part broke my heart and yet I felt special, I felt like I had a purpose in life and right now Casey was it, and helping him was my true purpose.

He lets go of me and sits back down. I wonder why no one has come in here at all.

"Where is everyone anyway?" I ask.

"The bell went, they're in class," Casey tells me.

Hmm... I didn't even hear it.

"What time is it?"

"11:57" he says. "Half an hour till dinner"

"What'd you got for lunch?"

"Ah, the usual, sandwiches, chips, drink, fruit"

"Yeah me too, in England we call 'em crisps though...chips I mean."

"Yeah, I know" he states.

"Really, I met some guy out there, friendly, can't believe that, but he actually thought you can't be British unless you have a posh accent" I laugh slightly.

Casey laughs too. I wonder why he knows more about England than most American kids at this school.

"He obviously hasn't seen Billy Elliot then." Casey says. I like how he knows things, the other kids don't.

"We might as well just stay here until the next bell goes," I say "But we'd be better off in the girls toilettes, no offence but its stinks in here…someone hand me a gas mask."

We both burst out laughing, we laugh for a long time, again, I don't know why. For once Casey is looking happy, I don't know how after what's just happened to him, but he does.

I feel like I've made a difference in his life, even if its only a dint, and ya know what I'm gonna do what ever I can to help him.

* * *

Hey sorry this took so long, **REVIEW**, **Pls**...I will be very thankful and would be happy to review some of your work if you asked me to...help me, lol, cya for now Luv Cesca, **x

* * *

**


	3. A Real Welcome

**

* * *

**

Previously on 'Casey' -

* * *

**We both burst out laughing, we laugh for a long time, again, I don't know why. For once Casey is looking happy, I don't know how after what's just happened to him, but he does. **

**I feel like I've made a difference in his life, even if its only a dint, and ya know what I'm gonna do what ever I can to help him.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: A Real Welcome_

* * *

I walked Casey home that day. That day that changed both his life and mine. I promised myself I'd try my hardest to help him. I don't know what I'll do though. I'm not some kind of superhero. I wish they were real, I wish they come and take Casey away from all of this. I'm just chatting crap. That's what I do when I'm this confused, I use my imagination and try and change things…obviously it doesn't work though.

I'm staring into the mirror. In a few minutes I'll have to leave for my second day at my new school. I sigh. It's always there. Reminding me of my big moment of weakness. Everyone says I'm just imagining it, but every time I look at my face, something looks crooked, one side of my face like someone's moulded it into a different shape to what it used to be. I wonder if Casey'll see it.

"Francesca, have you had your tablets"

That's my mum. She's great. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"No, I'll get em in a sec."

I guess you're probably wondering what the tablets are for. I'm not in the mood to tell you. Maybe some time I will. I go get the tablets, take them and then grab my bag from the side of the couch in the new living room of my new home.

"Bye mum" I say before I swing the front door open.

"Bye darling, have a nice day."

I smile at her as she pops her head out through the kitchen doorway. I'm not used to school buses. Back where I was from, I'd just walk to school. Especially buses where you don't have to pay. The school was only a few roads away from where I lived anyway. I miss it in a way. I miss my best friend, Wing-Zie. She's Chinese. That's kind of obvious by the name. You know that first person you meet who you can really trust. That was her; That is her. Makes me think. Maybe I'm that person, for Casey. Anyway, like I said. I'm chatting crap.

I climb onto the school bus.

I was late yesterday. That's why I bumped into Casey. At first I was thinking, 'Great, Late on your first day', but now it kind of pieces together, if ya get what I mean. Like it was meant to happen. It's funny how these things happen in life. If I wasn't late I wouldn't have been able to help Casey, or even meet him. I probably would have met him later, but I wouldn't have been able to help him get through that hellish day. I would have gone home and hung myself if that happened to me and I had no one around to even comfort me, not even a single friend. Never know, maybe fate did that, so he wouldn't kill himself. This is how my brain thinks, fate an' all that. Only I don't come up with it 'till the day after.

I'm sat at the window side seat on the left. Casey isn't here. I wonder if he even takes the school bus. I wonder where he lives. I've only ever been this worried and interested in a boy once before. But you don't wanna hear about my crummy love life do you.

I see Casey.

So he does take the bus after all. Luckily there's a space next to me. Fate working for me again, I smile at my idiotic thoughts.

I watch him climb up the buses steps and down the bus for a few seconds. My smile fades. I wish he didn't have to look so damn depressed all the time. I don't blame him. It's more of another, 'I wish all this shit didn't happen to him' kinda thing. I feel bad, just for thinking that first thought.

"Casey!" I almost shout. "Over here." I gesture to the seat next to me as he catches my face in the crowd.

Then I see it. He smiles. No ordinary smile. A smile like, 'something good finally happened to me' kinda smile. It's a smile that both depresses me and makes me happy at the same time. I doubt you get what I mean. Then again we're all humans with basically the same emotions.

He begins to walk towards me. I mean walk, not shuffle like I'd seen him do all day yesterday, almost at that stage with his head held high, but then someone comes over and sits right next to me.

"And who might you be?" the guy sitting next to me says.

I see Casey's face drop.

"I'm Francesca"

My eyes dodge towards Casey, telling him to stay put.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, little lady"

"Okay...you can call me Cesca, and the favour, can you just not sit here at this moment, only I saved this seat for someone"

He stares at me like it's some big insult.

I've caught Casey's attention, but he tries not to make it obvious. Though it really is.

"Someone?" The guy says.

"Yer...", I reply, my head facing this boy, but my eyes staring directly into Casey's eyes, "...someone special".

Casey blushes a little and his smile reappears.

"It's nothing against you, really."

The guy looks friendly enough. I think he was either trying to chat me up or just thought he'd introduce himself to the new girl. What do you think?

"It's just, it'll break my heart if I don't talk to this person right away" I'm being half sardonic. I don't know why.

He nods and moves. I sigh.

"Oh, by the way, my names Trent"

Trent. Not heard of that name before. I nod and smile a little.

"Come Casey...Sit," I say, smiling at his sweet face.

Man, I'll admit it. I have a major crush on this guy. If you'd seen the people that went to my last school. Believe me, the girls would be all over Casey like he were Brad Pitt in 'Thelma and Louise'.

Only I doubt he wants a relationship at the moment, going through such a bad time right now an' all.

He's sitting next to me now.

"So, you get home okay?" I say.

I couldn't find him yesterday afternoon. At the end of school, I was worried all night, thinking about him. Yer, I know, sad, I only known him a day, but he's been through so much.

"Yeah, fine" he replies.

"How come you didn't wait for me?" I question him, while resting my hand on the back of the seat in front of me.

"I just, well ya know, I didn't wanna bother you"

I roll my eyes.

"Casey, I've only known you a day, and I know you'll never bother me"

I want to reach for his hand, and squeeze it to prove I mean what I say, but I'm scared incase he pulls away. I'm not too brave in that area. I think he gets the message anyway though. His eyes move from side to side and when they land on mine he blushes a little.

"You ever had a girlfriend Casey?" I ask. I'm curious. I really am.

"erm, no" he mumbles embarrassed.

"Hey that's nothing to be embarrassed about, I only had one boyfriend before, you don't know how lonely I felt before I met him..." It just clicked in my mind, how desperate that sounded, but I'm pretty sure someone like Casey wouldn't get mixed up with what I'm trying to say, and think I'm trying to hit on him, or imply loneliness somehow, but I don't know...Another thing just clicked…of course Casey knows how lonely I'd feel, he's felt ten times lonelier. At least I had friends, and a family to support me…I swear at myself in my mind; angry at myself.

"...Well I guess you do know really, but it's been quite a while since that first boyfriend, and I've been feeling real lonely again, you know that feeling of waiting for someone to come along and fill that hole" I pause again…grr…arg, I'm sounding weird again. I wonder whether I should say what I'm thinking. I have it all in my head, all the words. I just want them to come out.

'And then you came along', that's all I have to say, and he'll know. Only it's too early. I don't want to scare him off. Also, 'And then you came along…coughs yesterday' I can see how that would look…I wish I'd known him longer so I didn't have to wait.

"Yeah" he mumbles again.

"So what classes you got first?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Math's, history and science"

"Ah...great" I say sarcastically.

The bus nears to the school.

"Well, here we are" I say, like we've never been there before.

He looks out the window.

"What classes have you got first?" he asks.

"Oh, erm, I get my crumpled up timetable thing from the bottom of my pocket. The pockets are quite big, I'm wearing quite baggy jeans that flare at the bottom and hide my trainers.

"Oh" I say, a little disappointed.

"What?"

"My first lesson is Science"

"Ah" is his reply.

I put on another smile

"Never mind, I'll see you at break wont I?"

"Yeah, yer you will" he smiles back.

"Hey, can you show me where the science classes are?"

"Sure" he replies

We get off of the bus and start walking down the path, stopping near this tree, which is kinda like a small weeping willow. We sit down under it.

"Well, maybe today I get a proper welcome to Herrington high" I say, shading the sun from my eyes with my arm.

"Welcome." Casey says.

Yep. If I can get something, I get a real welcome.

"Casey?"

"Yer?"

"I think I'm gonna like it here"

"really?"

"Yep, only 'cause you're here an' all, to keep me company…the only sane kid here."

'What the hell...' tell myself, andmy hand finds his.

I look down at our hands and then up at him. I stare for a few seconds waiting for his reaction. The butterflies in my stomach begin to flap their wings rapidly.

"I never felt welcome here anyway" Casey says, his eyes locked on mine.

* * *

Well, thanx for all the **reviews**, sorry I've been so long, had my first GCSE exam today. ICT, computers and shit...ahhh! Pls leave **reviews**, it was 'dokichan's ' **review** that really made me wanna write more, dunno why, thanx dokichan, and thanx to every1 else, Sparrow, lovinmytastycaseyconnor, Skript Kittie, Iorhael-nin, CarrieAnn, lauren, emma, Chibi-Chi, Invader Kit, nyhottie211, and sean...who all **reviewed** my work...hehe, thanx, **reviews** inspire me, so if you want another chappie! Get **reviewing**, Luv cesca, **x**

* * *


	4. Defending each other

**

* * *

**

Previously on 'Casey'

* * *

**"I think I'm gonna like it here"**

**"really?"**

**"Yep, only 'cause you're here an' all, to keep me company…the only sane kid here."**

**'What the hell...' tell myself, and****my hand finds his.**

**I look down at our hands and then up at him. I stare for a few seconds waiting for his reaction. The butterflies in my stomach begin to flap their wings rapidly.**

**"I never felt welcome here anyway" Casey says, his eyes locked on mine.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: Defending each other.

* * *

_

Well, my first science lesson went real well; I ended up sitting on my own at some dumb isolated table, doing some kind of scientific experiment. If they make me dissect a frog I will be forced to take action. The poor lil' frogs! How can they do that? Then English; which can be such a bore, I usually like English depending on the circumstances, but in this circumstance, a definite bore...

They don't do dissection in British high schools. At least they dint at my old school. Here school is like a real big social thing. Back in Manchester school was just something you were forced to live through everyday. To some people high school seems to be their life. One more month and I would have been free of high school forever. Course we moved here, to Ohio and now you have to go to school until you're like 18. Only I'll probably be 17, because I'm one of the youngest in the year. I would have finished high school at 15, if I'd stayed in England... but anyway I have to find Casey.

We said we'd meet outside, under that tree at break. It's break but there's no Casey around. I guess I'll have to go look for him. I'm worried now. Who can I ask about where he is? He has no friends.

I just stop someone walking by.

"Hi, excuse me."

I stop some girl probably about a year older than me, wearing skater like clothes, a pair of All star shoes, and a piercing in her left eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's up?" she says.

"Do you know someone called Casey?"

"Yeah I know a few, what's his last name"

Shit. I can't remember. Did he even tell me?

"I, well, I haven't known him long, maybe if I tell you what he looks like?", I raise my eyebrows at her, in a kind of pleading way.

"Go on then" she replies.

I have to ask everyone everything. I don't know anyone. I don't know anywhere. Really, right now, I don't know much.

"He's kinda small, brown hair, blue eyes, quite young looking, but good lookin' I guess...a bit of a loner, not many friends..."

That's all I know really.

"Casey Conner" she states abruptly.

"Yeah, that's probably him" I say.

That sounds right.

"Do you know where I can find him?" I question further.

"Well, if he's getting beaten on, like usual, they probably took him round the school building, there's this kind of dead end. I dunno if he'll be there...too bad if he is, I wouldn't go over there if I were you."

She point over to this passageway and says, "It's right behind there"

Then she begins to walk away.

"See ya around new girl"

"Yer" I gulp, "See ya"

'Be brave' I tell myself, be brave for Casey.

I head in the direction the girl pointed to. As I head down the thin passageway, I pass older, shabby kinda lookin' guys smoking weed. I don't mind the fact they're smoking it really, I just hate the smell of it.

The air is all smoky. I head on the passageway until I hear the faint whimpers of someone. I hear the sound of fists hitting someone...

Casey.

I begin to run, and then I'm at the dead end. There's a bunch of guys beating on what is most likely Casey.

"HEY!" I hear myself shout.

I'd say 'pick on someone your own size', but that would sound kind of dumb coming from me. They stop beating Casey up and drop him to the ground…only it's not Casey. It's some other kid. The kid stands. He's kinda tall, but skinny, there's a small cut above his right cheek. My eyes fall on a pair of crumpled glasses on the ground. The kid looks quite young, maybe a year younger than me even. The Jerks...Even if it isn't Casey...it's still another poor kid being beaten up.

"Let him go you bastards" I say, trying to act brave. I'm really not that brave. "Ya know, it's a bit sad, when guys can only get their kicks out of beating up younger guys, obviously cause' they couldn't handle a one on one fight with someone at least their age" I'm kind of chatting crap, to keep their mind off this kid, who's just kind of standing there, unsure of what to do.

"You, quick, go" I say, each word in one swift tone of voice.

He runs off, and I'm thankful they don't grab him and drag him back. I don't know what I'd do …but then, I realise I've been left here alone. I'm glad that kid got away though, and if I remember correctly guys of 17, 18 don't beat up 15-year-old girls. Of course…my life experience is England. This is America. I still don't know where Casey is, and I need to get out of here.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" comes a familiar voice from behind me.

I feel my heart stop for a few seconds. Gabe. The guy Casey was so afraid of. I can see why. He told me a little about him. About how he loved to beat on him…it seemed like there was more he wanted to tell me, but I think he changed the subject.

I turn around.

"Gabe" I state.

I bet that fuckin' moron is behind every kid beating around here.

"Oh, have we been introduced" he says coolly.

"Fortunately for me no and I'd like it to stay that way" I walk towards the exit, opposite from the dead end.

Gabe puts his arm out. What have I got myself into?

"Leaving so soon"

And then I stop and I stare at him. I move my face closer to his and whisper:

"You make me sick, ya know that...you must, you must make a lot of people sick…" I pause and take a glance towards my exit. "…Don't ever touch Casey again...you perverted little sicko" That's as mean as I get, and its not mean, 'cause he deserves many kicks up the arse, not just words. I don't swear at people a lot though.

I go to push his arm away from my exit, but his arms swings back and pushes me. I fall to the ground. 'Okay, kicking someone in the balls aint that hard. Just do it and run.' I tell myself. Only when I try to get back up to do so, all these guys are on me, and holding me down. This was a bad idea, but for Casey's sake, I'd do it again. Oh, this is so...fair, five older guys on one girl...

Right. Time to scream for help.

"Help, somebody help! Rapists, trying to RAPE ME!" I don't know if they are trying to rape me or not, or just beat me up, either I don't like the sound of that, and hopefully I'll grab someone's attention.

"Shut the hell up, bitch" Gabe screams, edging closer to me.

"RAPE!"

This school is a bit psychotic. No one cares if you get raped?

"HELLO, RAPE HERE, ANYONE..."

Typical.

Two guys have got my arms pinned down and two guys got my legs pinned down. Holy crap, what the fk am I gonna do? Gabe slaps me to shut me up. It takes me by surprise, and shocks me a little, but like that'll shut me up, but...

"Let her go..."

Case. It's Casey.

"Casey" I almost whisper.

"Oh Casey, so delighted you could join us"

That was Marcs voice. I hadn't noticed him. Smoking near the back.

"Casey, I'm sorry," I say.

This whole mess is my fault. On another note, I don't think I've ever heard someone's name being used so many time in just a few lines. Weird huh? I'm a little distracted right now, seeing as I'm still pinned to the ground. I'm telling you, this is some scary st.

"Don't be sorry, it's these perverted idiots who should be sorry"

They all drop my arms and legs and begin to walk over to him.

Casey stands fearless as they step closer towards him. I didn't think he had it in him. I think deep down I knew he did, I just didn't expect it now.

"Casey, no" I say, scared for him.

I scramble to my feet and run towards him, pushing the boys out of the way as hard as I can. So much so that one of them falls to the ground. And before you think that's impossible, because of my size, take into consideration I am the height of Casey, and this guy is only an inch taller. He's a skinny bed as well. A moment later I find myself standing in front of Casey.

"We should run," I say

But he isn't listening.

"C'mon then, if you're so high and mighty!" he almost screams at them.

They look a little shocked.

"C'mon" he repeats. "Gimme one right here," he says gesturing to the side of his face with a finger. He's almost smiling, but in a 'I give up' kind of way.

Gabe begins to snigger in this evil kind of manner...

"C'mon guys...we'll get this punk when he's not got his little girlfriend to root him on" he says.

They all begin to walk off.

Casey still stands fearless as they pass by him. Taking in their glares. Mark is the last one to leave. He begins to walk past Casey and just as he does, he moves his right arm up.

"CASEY, LOOK OUT!" I almost scream at him.

Only it's too late. Marks already laid one smack in the middle of Casey's face.

"You'll always be mine" Mark states walking off down the passageway, he turns his head back and looks directly at me, motioning a kiss. Disgusting.

"REMEMBER THAT!" he shouts back.

Casey collapses to the floor and just sits there.

"I'm so sorry Case"

I don't know if he even heard me. That, or he's just ignoring me.

He stares at the wall in front of him for a while, I move towards him and sit beside him.

"You know, I never should have gotten used to it" he spits out blood onto the ground and sniffs.

"Gotten used to what?"

Casey looks up at me.

"This...being used, being what I am now, pathetic loser who lets all the other kids beat on him, if I'd just" he pauses, his voice shaking a little.

"If I'd just..." he can't find the words to say what he wants to say, so he just closes his mouth and looks into my eyes, searching for some kind of answer.

Only I don't have an answer. I don't have an answer to anything. I wish I did. I wish I had all the answers. I really do. I guess you gotta live life as it goes, because you never know what's coming next, whether it's bad...or good. We have our good moments. We have our bad. Casey seems to have too many bad ones.

"Yeah, you're right, if you'd just done something different, your whole life would be so much better, it's all your fault Casey...everything."

He looks up at me, hurt and confused and I feel bad. You think I'm being evil, just wait. I'm not finished yet.

"...And ya know, I should have waited a little longer, ya know, if I'd gotten raped, it would have been my fault, only mine, because I didn't wait for you, it's my fault too"

"That's different," he says, now understanding why I said what I said.

"How?"

"It can't be your fault to be raped, that's why they call it rape...you didn't get raped anyway."

"Then how is it your fault if you're beaten up...or raped yourself."

I can see he wants to cry again. Who wouldn't? These past two days have been some of the most emotional fking days of my life, most likely his too. Heck, I wanna cry too.

"I guess your right" he gives in.

"I know I am, right now I do anyway" I pause to think.

I move closer towards him. It's another one of those 'he really needs a hug' moments again.

"I shouldn't have blamed myself for them bastards, and you more than anyone shouldn't be blaming yourself for them." I sigh as I close my mouth.

I reach over and pull him into a hug. Not too tightly considering his wounds from yesterday and now today, and what ever other wounds he may have. He hugs me back. I forgot to mention the way he walks, still wonky. Don't know how long he'll have to walk like that for.

I'm not letting him out of my sight. The teachers; the pupils; what ever; they can get to me first, but I'll always be there. I smile, as I hold on to him. And now I know, he'll be there too.

"Case?" I say

"Yup?"

"You know, you can tell me about anything, I know I've only known you like two days, which kind of makes this all feel a bit weird, but I feel like I kind of already know you, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, ditto." He smiles.

I laugh.

"No one else uses that phrase but me" I say.

"They do now" he replies.

* * *

Well, was in the mood and dint think when I was next gonna get on here, so what do you think, review, review review...another chappie! 

**Review!**

Luv cesca, **x**

**p.s.** I know there's probably a lot of grammar mistakes as I can not be bothered going over them, it being 1 in the morning an' all!

* * *


End file.
